Color My World
by Sweet Cari
Summary: As Sora reads in her diary, she recalls a time when she and Matt were separated by circumstances neither could control. Sorato Oneshot. Also my first fanfic.


_Color My World_

by Sweet Cari

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. End of story.

As the night lingers on, Sora recalls in her diary the time Matt had become _very _ill during the past few weeks. In her diary, the words began to take shape in her mind. It was around the end of the school year when Matt began to act strange around Sora and her friends. That morning, Matt came in late, and Sora noticed that Matt seemed so weak. He kept putting his hand on his forehead, his face looking flushed. She knew that Matt had always been healthy, so she wasn't too concerned.

But, as school went on, Sora realized that Matt wasn't getting better, he was getting _worse_. Growing worried, she approached the desk Matt was sitting in.

"Matt, are you feeling all right?" she asked. "You don't look very well."

Matt responded by saying, "It's nothing really! I just feel a little down today." He felt woozy for a moment, than gained control of his senses.

"All right," said Sora, still worried about him, "I was just asking."

As she returned to her seat, she decided that after school, she would talk to Tai. When school was over, Sora ran up to Tai.

"Tai, did you notice anything different in Matt today?"

"Yeah," he said, "when his band members asked when they would practice today, Matt just walked off. I saw him go past me, he sort of looked delirious."

"I knew it," cried Sora, "Matt's sick!"

The thought of Matt being sick just tore at her mind.

"I do think you're right," said Tai. "We've got to do something."

All of a sudden, Sora began to dash toward her house, with Tai lagging behind.

"Hey, wait up, Sora! What're you doing?"

"I'm going over to my house so I can use the phone to call Matt's dad. Maybe he can convince Matt to go to the doctor."

Tai nodded.

"I'll come with you, then. Matt's my friend, too."

Sora smiled. She had been worried for the past few weeks about if Tai wouldn't be her friend anymore since she liked Matt instead of him. But instead, Tai took it rather well and understood.

When they got to the house, Mrs. Takenouchi was surprised to see Tai with her daughter.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Sorry, but Sora and I have to use the telephone, it's an emergency!" explained Tai.

They ran up the stairs and started dialing Matt's phone number. It was Mr. Ishida who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ishida! This is Tai and Sora! We're really worried about Matt! You need to talk some sense into him! He's not doing well!" said Tai.

"Well, you're right about one thing," said Mr. Ishida, "my son is sick! He's just been telling me it was sinuses. But don't worry I'll take him to the doctor." Then, Mr. Ishida hung up the phone.

"Well," said Tai as he hung up the phone, "let's hope what Matt has isn't too serious."

The next day, Mr. Ishida told Sora and her friends the news the doctor gave him.

"The doctor told me Matt had scarlet fever," replied Mr. Ishida, "but that's not all, the doctor told me Matt had to be hospitalized until he recovers."

"Hospitalized!" cried T.K, "It can't be true! Not for my brother!"

_Hospitalized_, the word kept spinning around Sora like a taunting ghost.

During the weeks of Matt's hospitalization, Sora couldn't stop thinking about Matt being alone in that cold, heartless, hospital. She wanted to see him very badly, but she knew she couldn't. Not with all the things that were going on: at school, and tennis... everything seemed like it was going against her. Tai tried his best to comfort her, but it didn't work. Every time she saw his empty desk at school she imagined Matt sitting there.

But after a few days, Mr. Ishida brought news that Matt would be coming home. Sora trembled with joy. The next day, after school, Sora rushed over to Matt's house.

"Hi Mr. Ishida, is it okay if I can visit Matt?" she asked politely.

"All right," said Mr. Ishida, "Remember, he still isn't completely well yet, so he gets tired easily. I think five minutes would be best for him."

Sora nodded her thanks and rushed upstairs into Matt's room. There she found Matt sitting up in bed, looking a little flushed and tired.

"Hey Matt," she said, "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was sick, I just didn't want you to worry." he said. Matt smiled ruefully as he said it. "I guess it got me into more troubles than I thought it would."

"That's okay," said Sora, "I'm just glad that you'll be well."

The End


End file.
